


Naked Excorcism

by SharpestRose



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Excorcism

Lindsey hated socialising with co-workers, as a rule. Even the human ones. It was simply that the sort of people he had to associate with were not the sort he wanted to see more then necessary. But this was an exception. 

He'd gone out with Lilah and Faith, same as the night before, but luckily Lilah had gotten a call from that horrible toad demon she was working on the libel for only half an hour into the evening. As a result it was only a table for two at the highly expensive, highly exclusive eating establishment. Faith ordered the costliest dish on the menu and didn't touch a bite of it. Lindsey did likewise. 

"So how was your day?" Faith asked with a wicked grin. He could feel the toe of her boot rub against his leg through the fabric of his suit pants. 

"Had a surprise visit from Angel just before I came here actually. Can I inquire why he's not dead yet?" 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm gonna get your dirty work done. But my way, on my terms. My terms include playing first. Like a cat, batting around the mouse." The edge of Faith's front teeth grazed her glossed lower lip, her thick eyelashes the same tar black as her dilated pupils. She took a gulp from her champagne, a liquid designed for dignified sipping. With an expression that suggested she approved of the taste, Faith put down the empty glass. A waiter came to refill it immediately and Lindsey watched silently as Faith appraised the young man. Again, she seemed to approve. 

When the second glassful was in Faith's belly, her plate still untouched, she flashed that wicked grin at Lindsey again. 

"I'm not hungry. Got any other ideas to fill the time?" 

"I might." 

"Cos if you don't, I got one. Ever done it in the back of a limo?" 

"Yes." 

That made Faith pause for a moment, then her grin widened even further, the skin of her lips under the clear gloss a little more flushed from the wine and the way the edge of Lindsey's shoe was teasing her ankle. 

"Well that just makes it even better then, doesn't it?" she said. 

They climbed into the back of the stretch car and Faith pulled a wallet out of her pocket. Pulling out a driver's license that very much wasn't hers, she gave the driver directions to an apartment complex that was listed as a place of residence on the card. "No, wait." she said suddenly, putting the wallet away again. "Changed my mind." Glancing over at Lindsey, she cocked her head to one side, long dark hair falling around her face. "What's Cordelia's address?" 

Smirking, he gave it to the driver. "Cat playing with some mice?" he asked. Faith nodded, looking out the window for a moment. 

"Yeah. I'll get it finished tonight." 

Then, sitting back on the soft seat, she fixed her attention on Lindsey. 

"Now we got a time limit." Faith pointed out, pulling her shirt over her head in a rather matter-of-fact way. They didn't bother to undress fully, pushing aside clothing where it impeded them, ignoring it otherwise. 

The pads of Faith's thumbs, calloused and rough, rubbed across Lindsey's nipples. The little nubs of pink flesh pebbled under the touch and she brought her mouth to one, the tip of her tongue darting out to brush flesh ever so lightly. Lindsey responded by pushing Faith back onto the leather seat and running his own tongue down the skin of her stomach. Her flesh was a little softer then he'd expected, the legacy of a long time in bed. Sweat beaded around her navel. 

Pulling down her pants, Lindsey wasn't surprised at all that Faith wasn't wearing underwear. He trailed his tongue further down her body, past the cruel white line of a deep scar. As he nipped his teeth against her clitoris Faith's hips bucked automatically. With a growl that shivered through her body, she pushed him back up into a sitting position and straddled him, tearing his own pants aside. 

Then the world was reduced to friction, rubbing of skin and leather and tangled clothing and muscles straining and breath huffing out between them. Faith's tongue flicking out again to lick across Lindsey's lips, tasting her own sweat and juices on his mouth. Her muscles, strong beyond normal human boundaries, pinning and pushing and squeezing until the ache and buildup of lust between them reached fever pitch. 

This was the way she liked it. Mean. He knew she was bad, she knew he was bad. She was just trash that he could use for his dirty work, but that was ok, cos Faith liked it dirty. No pretense, she was doing something for him and in return, he'd get her off. Business of the best kind. Only way to get rid of your demons for a little while is through a naked exorcism. 

Lindsey's back arched off the now sweat-sticky leather, his mouth half open as Faith did that thing with her thighs that meant she'd never had to worry about whether or not to dude she was with was enjoying himself. She felt him climax, and that charged her up even higher then she was already. 

With a flash image of what Angel would look like when she was done with him, what Buffy would look like when she heard the news about her ex, Faith gave herself over to her own shuddering orgasm. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Lindsey's arm and they were done, spent and satisfied. The limo rolled to a halt at the address he'd given. 

"Now I've got some scores to settle." she said by way of farewell, climbing over the still-panting lawyer to get out of the car. "Better get the rest of my money together, I'll be round to pick it up tomorrow." 


End file.
